Spies vs Ninjas Tournament
by matsuisgirl
Summary: A hanyou named Kaoru starts a spy vs. ninja tournament.
1. Intro

Spies vs. Ninjas Tournament

Intro

Once there was a hanyou named Kaoru. She wanted to start a spy vs. ninja tournament. Kaoru is a spy. Kaoru has a determined personality. She is 18 years old.She has long blue hair and yellow eyes. It doesn't really matter what clothes she wears. Her reason for starting a tournament is that she wanted to have the experience of a spy and a ninja fighting. And her reason for fighting is to avenge her friend. The tournament takes place in a hotel.

Outside the hotel she meets a girl named Kurai. She is 15. Kurai has green eyes, green hair, and Vash like clothes. She likes fighting even though she is a weak fighter. She wants to get stronger. That is her reason for fighting. Kurai has a sweet personality. She is a ninja and also a hanyou.

Then there is a girl named Riza. She is a ninja and a demon. Riza is 17. She has brown hair and red eyes. She wears red clothes. She has a rough personality. Her reason for fikghting is for the fun of it.


	2. Meetings

Meetings

Kaoru walks outside. "Hi I'm Kurai. I'm a ninja. Nice to meet you." Kurai said. Kaoru puts her hand on her sword. "I am a spy." Kaoru said. "Don't touch your sword. I don't want to fight. Please lets be friends. I am a weak fighter." Kurai said. Kaoru looks at Kurai.

"How can I trust you. You are a ninja." Kaoru said. Riza walks outside and sees Kaoru and Kurai talking. Kaoru looks at Riza. "Great another one" Kaoru says to herself. Riza looks at Kaoru. "A spy, I won't waste my time with her" Riza says to herself and walks away. Kaoru stares at Riza. Then a speaker comes on "WILL THE CONTESTANTS PLEASE COME TO THE ARENA." The announcer said.

Kurai looks at Kaoru. "You can trust me. I have nothing against spies. Are you fighting in the tournament? Even though I am a weak fighter I want to get stronger. I wonder if I will meet someone weaker than me. But if we fight I might resign. You are stronger than me. I know that because I have heard a lot about you." Kurai said. Kaoru looks at Kurai. "That's a first, a ninja that has heard of a spy? You don't even know my name." Kaoru said.

"Yes I do. It is Kaoru. I have friends that have heard of you too. They are probably in the tournament." Kurai said in a cheerful voice. "Great how much?" Kaoru said. "How much what?" Kurai said. "How many friends?" Kaoru said. "Five." Kurai said. "If you have heard of me there must be a price on my head. How much is it?" Kaoru said. "1000 dollars." Kurai said. "I knew it. We better get to the arena." Kaoru said. "Lets go I am determined to win." Kurai says in a determined voice. They both start walking into the arena.


	3. The Tournament Begins

The Tournament Begins

Kurai looks at Kaoru. "So are we friends? If we are not I understand. By the way who was that girl looking at us earlier?" Kurai said. Kaoru looks at Kurai. I don't know the answer to both of those questions." Kaoru said. They keep on walking. "I understand. At least you trust me right?" Kurai said. "I don't even trust myself." Kaoru said.

"How can you not trust your self? Are you afraid to go full demon?" Kurai said "How can you tell I'm a hanyou?" Kaoru said.. "I can smell it on you." Kurai said. Kaoru and Kurai keep walking. Riza starts walking into the arena. She is determined to win like Kaoru and Kurai. Riza and Kaoru arrive at the arena. Riza looks at Kaoru. "That spy again." Riza thought to herself. Kaoru sits down and wonders if Riza is in the tournament.

Kurai arrives at the arena. "Hi Kaoru." Kurai says in a cheerful voice. "Who is that girl sitting next to Kaoru?" Kurai wonders. Kaoru looks at Kurai then shuts her eyes. "I wonder who will fight first." Kurai thought to herself. "Hey Kaoru what's up" Kurai said. Kaoru looks at Kurai then closes her eyes again. "Come on wake up. Your name is on the board." Kurai said. "KAORU AND RIZA ARE FIRST TO FIGHT." The announcer said. "This is going to be easy." Riza said. "Looks like I'm up." Kaoru said. "GO KAORU." Kurai said. Kaoru and Riza step into the ring. "BEGIN." The announcer said.


	4. Riza vs Kaoru

Riza vs. Kaoru

Riza and Kaoru stand up. "So you are Riza." Kurai said. "Yes." Riza said "Aren't you from my village?" Kurai said. "And what village is that?" Riza asked. "Konoha." Kurai said. "Can we start now?" Kaoru said. "Yes." Kurai said. Riza and Kaoru start fighting. Kaoru waits for Riza to make the first move. "Kaoru, what are you waiting for?" Kurai asked. "If you have heard of me, then you know I never make the first move." Kaoru said.

Riza opened her hand. Fire started to surround it. "Are you ready to lose spy?" Riza said. "I won't lose to you Riza." Kaoru said. Fire courses around Kaoru's feet. Riza starts growing claws. "Come at m genin." Kaoru said. "How dare you call me a genin." Riza said. Riza runs toward Kaoru. Kaoru smirks then steps to the side. Spies are cheering for Kaoru and ninjas are cheering for Riza. "Someone actually believes in the genin?" Kaoru said. "COME ON KAORU YOU CAN DO IT!" Kurai yelled. Riza disappears while the ring is surrounded in fire. Kaoru is wondering where Riza is. "Stupid genin, fire won't hurt me." Kaoru said.

Thunder started to go around the ring. "Come on scared to attack?" Kaoru said. "No, I am waiting for you to attack." Riza said. Riza reappears and runs toward Kaoru ready to attack. Kaoru jumps in the air. "WATCH OUT KAORU." Kurai yelled. A person named Kakashi came to the arena. "What impressive fighting skills." Kakashi said. Kaoru gets injured by Riza.


End file.
